Tokyo mew mew rangers
by mewxcottonxcandy
Summary: Its the tokyo mew mew team as rangers. Ichigo and the others must protect the pokemon from the evil. "Pokemon captors"( I know bad name) Will they be able to do it. the same pairings i always use (First crossover) K & I P & L T & P
1. the rangers and the pokemon captors

_**Candy: my first crossover! hooray!**_

_**Alex: Shes really happy.**_

_**Iris: Yeah**_

_**Alex: mewxcottonxcandy does not own tokyo mew mew or pokemon.** _

Ichigo and her parent pokemon pikachu were scouting the forest Watching out for her enemy. 'The pokemon captors'.( Lame name i know couldn't think of anything.) Ichigo was the highest rank pokemon ranger at her base. She was rank 8. their were 4 more girls on her team. Mint who was 14 and was rank 5 her parent pokemon was talliow, Lettuce who was 16 and was rank 6 her parent pokemon was a squirtle, Pudding who was 12 and the youngest was rank 4 and her parent pokemon was a aipom,and zakuro was 19,the oldest and was rank 7,Her parent pokemon was cyndaquil. Ichigo was the leader of their team at age 15. They all had been friends since ranger school. Their enemies were three boys The youngest name Tartou, He was 12 and he always keep a lillipup with him. The oldest name Pai, He was 17 and keep a sawk with him. Then the leader of their group,He was 16 and always had a growlite with him, he always called Ichigo,Koneko-chan, and he really like her but she thought He was toying with her. His name was... "Hey koneko-chan, Looking for me." Said Kishu. "Kishu" Ichigo yelled. Yes his name was Kishu.

He sent out a pichu and Ichigo captor a geodude. She won the battle and headed back to the base. "Wow, today was rough. Im going to sleep good tonight." Said Ichigo to her teammates. "I had to fight Kishu, Save 10 pokemon, and help 5 people. I tired." She was sitting in a room in the back of the ranger base. Mint was drinking her tea as usual, pudding was on a sugar rush, lettuce was trying to came Pudding down and zakuro and ichigo were sitting on a couch. Then Ichigo got a call on her stylest. "Ichigo! The pokemon captors are attacking pallot town!" Someone said . "Thats my hometown!" Ichigo said as she and the other rangers ran off to pallot town.

When they arrive in pallot town they saw the town's pokemon almost all gone. Ichigo then noticed Kishu trying to take Her mom's skitty. "Hey Kishu! Leave my mom's skitty alone! Come on Pika!" Ichigo and Pika ran over to him. "Ichigo!" Her mom says as she gets over there. She gets out her styler and Kishu sends his growlite out. "Hey Koneko-chan, How about a battle. If I win you have too go with me, If you win we'll leave this town." Kishu says with a smirk. "You know I'll win!" And uses battle and Ichigo won."Now go Kishu!" Ichigo yells at the alien captors leave and Ichigo falls onto the ground."Ichigo onee-chan,You ok. na no da" Pudding yells as the other rangers run over. She tells them that she is fine and they go back to the base to celebrate their victory.


	2. Childhood friend and Leader kidnapped

_**Candy: im calm this time**_

_**Iris: hooray!**_

_**Irsh: why did you say hooray?**_

_**Iris: because candy isnt as jumpie this time!**_

_**Candy: Iris! rude! Pokemon's Irsh can you say the discaimer**_

_**Irsh: sure. mewxcottonxcandy does not tokyo mew mew or pokemon.**_

_**Iris: on with the story!**_

The next day Ichigo had to go to the ranger union for a leader meeting with the other base leaders. "Man, I had to wake up early just to go to The stupid base leader meeting! I bet im going to fall asleep during it too!" Ichigo cried to herself. Her and Pika like to sleep in but since they had that meeting in the morning and they had to fight Kishu late last night. They only got 6 hours of sleep! "Hey koneko-chan, your awake earlier than usual. You couldn't wait to see me." Said Kishu with one of his smirks. This made Ichigo and Pika jump. "Kishu! I dont have time for you right now! I important ranger stuff to do!" Ichigo yelled. "Pika! Pi Pi! Pika Pikachu!" Pika yelled. "Well I cant leave. so Chikorita attack!" Kishu yelled and a chikorita came up. "Growlite!" Yelled Kishu's growlite. Ichigo quickly Captored the chikorita. "OH NO IM LATE! COME ON PIKA!" Ichigo yelled as she and Pika ran towards the union.

Once she got there she ran to the meeting room and sat down. "Sorry*grasp* im late*grasp* Pokemon captors attack me.*grasp*" She said while out of breath. Ben from oblivia said. "its alright. you were attack." Ichigo smiled at him and the meeting started. After the meeting Ichigo and ben went to go catch up on the things they had miss. They had been friends since childhood but got sent to differnt bases. Though they could still see each other since they were both base leaders. "So how have you been doing?" Ben asked Ichigo. "Well every day I have been fighting the Pokemon captors and their leader gave me a nickname. There has been a bunch of prombles lately and I wish I could have a day off." Ichigo said. "What is the nickname he give you?" Ben said. He was always playful with her. ( If you have played pokemon ranger:guardian signs or at least seen the case then he looks like the boy on there) "Hey Koneko-chan, Who is he? you know your mine." Said a voice. "Kishu!" Ichigo said as the green hair boy appear in front of them. "Hey Koneko-chan Miss me." Kishu said, he look at Ben. Kishu Growled."Who is he?" Ben then spoke up. "Names Ben, Ichigo's childhood friend. I am the ranger leader from oblivia. Im going to be helping Ichigo team for a while." This made Kishu growl more. "Ichigo is mine!" Kishu yelled and growlite used flametower on him. "Ben! move!" Ichigo said as she push Ben out of the way and got hit. "ICHIGO!" Yelled Kishu and Ben at the same time. Ben quickly ran to the union with Ichigo in his arms for treatment.

Ben told them what happen and they took her to a room. Prof. Ryou came and said. "Go to her base and tell them what happen. Since you will be station there for a while. Ichigo and pika will be back in the morning." Ben nodded and flew there on a staraptor. Once he got there he told the others and showed him where he could sleep. Since it was night time they all went to bed and went to sleep.

The next day Ichigo was back with a few burns on her. "Im fine. Dont worry. You guys I have to go to the ranger school today so im leaving Ben in charge. k" Ichigo said. They nodded and she and pika left for the school."So Ben onii-chan what your parent pokemon. mines aipom. I call him bon-bon. na no da" Pudding said to the boy. "Mines is this Pichu that I met during childhood. He has a little ukulele that he carrys around i call him ukulele pichu." Ben said as they heard a little twang sound and a pichu with a ukulele on its back jump off his back." Aww! cute!" Pudding said as she petted the pichu. "Then they got a call. "Ill get it." Ben said and went to get the phone.

"What! Ok Ok, She didn't show up. When you look down the road you saw a ribbon. (Pika wears a ribbon on her right ear) Ok thanks teach." Ben said over the phone and hung up. "He ran into the back and told the others. "Ichigo and Pika have been kidnapped by The pokemon captors!" Ben yelled. "What!" The others yelled. Then they quickly called the union. "We found her styler. She is... At the cave behind marill waterfalls! hurry go and save her!" said though the styler and hung up. "Lets go! Pudding go to the school for her and do the class then hurry to the cave!"Ben said. "Ok Come on Bon-bon an no da!" Pudding said and the 2 ran to the school. "Lets go!"Ben said to the others and they ran to the cave.

**meanwhile at the back of the cave...**

"Let us go!" Ichigo yelled. "No can do Koneko-chan. We have to take care of those burns and I told you already you shall be mine." Kishu said and landed a quick kiss on her lips then took her to a medical room. He sets her down on a bed and starts putting aloe gel on her burns. "Ouch! Can at least be gentle...ouch!"Ichigo said."Sorry I'll try to not hurt you anymore." Kishu said nicely. She had never seen him so gentle. Once he was done He kiss her forehead and brought her to a room. It had a bed with Pink blankets with strawberries on them. There was a white desk with paper and pencilsmfor her to draw. There was a pink mini frige that had her favorite fruit and all her favorite dessert. next to that one was a Yellow mini frige that had brown strips on it, it had all of Pika favorite things to eat. "Wow. This is cool." Ichigo said as she and Pika look around the room. "Ill come and get you for dinner there is a closet and bathroom right next to the bed." Kishu said and left. Ichigo and Pika jump on the bed and fell asleep.

**_Candy: what do you think? R and R_**


	3. The resuce

_**Candy: Hey im back with the next chapter**_

_**Alex: yes and no one is reveiwing which is making her mad.**_

_**Candy: Still I like writing this so on with the story**_

_**Ash: Mewxcottonxcandy does not own tokyo mew mew or pokemon** _

Ichigo and Pika are woken up about a hour later after being brought to the room by kishu's growlite. "Growlite!" It saids. Ichigo smiles at it. The growlite leads them to the dining room. "Good you're here. come and sit down." Said Kishu pointing to a seat next to him. Ichigo and Pika go and sit down next to him. Some food is brought in. They had pork stew. "Wow this is good." Ichigo said. Kishu said. "Yeah Pai is a good cook. Though sometimes he dosen't act like it." Pai shot him a death glare. Tratou snicker. They finish dinner and Ichigo and Pika went back to there room. "Pika I may actually like it here." Ichigo said to Pika. "Pika!" Pika answer.

**with the others...**

"We're here!" Says Ben as they stop in front of a start to walk behind it and they find the cave. "Ok we need a plan to get Ichigo and Pika out of there. Mint You and Grace (her talliow's nickname.) Scout from the top and see if you can find where they have Ichigo and Pika. Lettuce you and your squirtle see if there are any waterways there. Zakuro you need to wait here for Pudding and then go in and help. Ready. Lets go!" Ben says. Then they put the plan in action. When they went in Ben and Lettuce quickly got caught. (mint was flying with her talliow) " Shoot!" Ben said. Then they heard laughing. "We knew you guys would be coming. You will not get your leader back. I actually want a night where Kishu isn't talking to himself how he would get her." Said Tartou as he came into view. "Bon-bons use swift!" Said pudding and she broke the rope. "Sorry Im no da" Tartou growls and sounds a alarm. "Lets go!" Said Zakuro and they run off.

**With Ichigo... **

She hears the alarm and then footsteps coming towards the door. The door swings open and Mint comes in."Come on Ichigo! We have to hurry!" Then she uses a staraivia and they fly to the front of the cave." Guys we're at the front of the cave hurry!" She hears Mint say on the styler. "Ok were coming." Lettuce says. Soon they were all at the front of the cave running away. Well, Mint pulling Ichigo and Pika away since Ichigo was still in shock. Finally they got to the base. "Ichigo are you ok." Said ben. "Im fine. They were actually sweet to me. Kishu put aloe gel on my burns and gave me a nice room and I had a nice dinner." She said. Mint nodded her head about the room. "It was Ichigo style." Though the others were shock.

**With the pokemon captors..**

"You let them take her! Tartou you idiot!" Kishu yelled at the little boy. Once Kishu had heard the alarm he had ran to Ichigo's room only to find her gone. "Kishu calm down. do I need to knock you out?" Pai said to the boy. Kishu finally calm down and walk away. He went to his room and sat down. It had green walls and The bed was a lighter green. He also had a fridge in there but it was a golden color. He had a white desk next to the door to the bathroom and the closet. He went to the bed and laid down. "Ichigo." was the last thing he said before going to sleep.


	4. Sick

_**Candy: Hey guys i just thought of a idea for this story so enjoy.**_

_**Iris: mewxcottonxcandy does not own anything but the storyline for this** story_

After The rangers had got Ichigo back. They had not let her alone in case Kishu tries to take her again. Though Ichigo and Pika were getting tired of it. "though today she blew. It was her turn to go scouting of the woods. Though Ben went with her. He would not let her out of her sight. "Ben stop following me everywhere! I cant stand it! It makes me feel helpless!" Ichigo yells at the boy. Though before He says anything Ichigo and Pika run into the forest." Ichigo!" Ben yells but she doesn't hear him. She keeps running until she starts to get lost. "Huh, where are we? Pika do you know?" Ichigo ask Pika. Pika shook her head. They then notice that it was getting dark. "Well, Lets find somewhere to sleep tonight. oh and I better turn off the tracker. I am not going back for a while." Ichigo says. Pika looks at her. "I need some time to cool off. Im tired of everyone always expecting the best from me. Im just need a break some time alone,k." Ichigo said and smiled. Pika smiled back and said. "Pika!" Then it started to rain. "Rain. Well, lets hurry and find that selter." Ichigo said. They hurry and ran though the rain. Soon they found a cave and ran. "Wow, that rain got bad fast. I guess we'll be here all night. Huh, Pika.""Pikachu."Pika said. They laid down at the bottom of the cave and fell asleep.

The next morning Ichigo and Pika woke up to Ichigo sneezing. "Achoo! Sorry Pika I ! I got a cold." Ichigo put a paw on Ichigo's forehead then quickly took it away. Ichigo was burning up. "I got a fever,uh. I really am dum sometimes." Ichigo said hitting herself on the head. "Pika." Pika said pushing her back down. (Pika is really protective) "Im ok Pika really *cough cough*" Pika ran out of the cave with its ribbon in its mouth. Pika quickly runs to the river and gets her ribbon wet. "Growlite!" Says a growlite as it comes behind Pika. "Good job Growlite!" Says Kishu as he comes out of the bushes. Pika ran back to the cave. Hoping they would follow. "Follow it Growlite." Kishu said as he and growlite follow Pika. They follow Pika to the cave where Ichigo was. "Koneko-chan? What are you doing here?" Kishu said as he sees Ichigo. Ichgo theys him what happen. " Well, come on. You don't need to be here while your sick." He saids as he picks her up. He takes her back behind the waterfall like last time and takes her to her room. He laids her on the bed and goes to get some fever medication. Kishu comes back with the medince and gives it to her. "Laid down and go back to sleep. K if you need anything I'll be here." Kishu saids. Ichigo nods and go to sleep.

2 hours later Ichigo wakes up to see Kishu asleep. She smiles. Kishu was just starting to wake up. "Hey Koneko-chan, you'll feeling better." He says. "Yeah I do Thanks Kishu." She saids. "Though if I don't get back soon the others will start to worry. But don't worry I'll come back every so often." Ichigo smiles. Kishu smiles back. Ichigo then leaves to go back to the base.


	5. note

_**Candy: guys im putting this story up for gabs**_

_**Alex: yes the first person who pm or reviews to her wanting it gets it!**_

_**Candy: yep! sorry but im out of ideas**_


End file.
